Grapes
by Fix-it Feli
Summary: AU; HRE and Feli at recess during middle school.  Also yes, I support the HRE being Germany theory.


The doors to the school burst open and a large group of kids swarmed out, loud cheers erupting into the previously silent sky. Birds flitted from their branches, flapping furiously in all directions in an attempt to get away from the screeching humans.

Most of the children were carrying some sort of object; most of the boys held some kind of ball, while almost all the girls clutched hula hoops and jump ropes. A few of the kids had some leftovers from lunch, which they had managed to sneak outside in one of their pockets. It was against the rules to bring any food to reccess. Once lunch was over, all leftovers were supposed to go straight to the trash can. But some kids couldn't resist bringing along a goody or two that they hadn't been able to stomach during lunch.

"Ludy~" Called a particularly short girl, bounding over to a slightly taller blonde boy who was pulling a small plastic bag of grapes out of his pocket. The blonde nearly jumped out of his shoes as the girl leapt at him. The two collided and toppled over, skidding against the soil. "O... ow~"

The boy growled a little and sat up, rubbing his head and wincing. "F-Feli... you have to be more caref-"

"I-I'm sorry!" She quickly interrupted, clambering off of him and getting to her feet, looking concerned. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to knock you over! I thought you'd... um... not fall... or something."

The blonde didn't reply, instead simply gazing up at Feli's short chocolate-colored hair that was practically glowing in the sunlight. The pout on her face was unsettling though, and when she furrowed her eyebrows a bit in confusion, it immediately sucked him back into reality. "O-oh, um..." He quickly cleared his throat. "Y... yeah, I'm fine."

He was just getting ready to pull himself up when she held her hand out towards him. He gave her a puzzled look. "Here, Ludwig, take my hand," She offered, a small smile gracing her face.

Ludwig had to blink a couple of times to keep him from zoning out, Feli's smile having dazed him quite a bit. Though she typically smiled a lot, this smile was... different. It was directed solely upon him. For him and him alone. He let the tiniest of sighs escape him. It wasn't a frustrated sigh, though, but a contented one.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ludwig finally reached up and gingerly took ahold of Feli's hand. She grunted as she tugged him upwards, letting go of his hand when he was on his feet. He tried not to look too disappointed at the fact that their hands were no longer connected.

"So, er... what did you want anyway?" He huffed, crossing his arms in faux annoyance, while secretly he was rather amused at how eager she had been to talk to him. Not just amused, but also... touched, in a way.

"Oh, uh... um..." Feli turned her gaze up towards the sky, staring thoughtfully at the wispy clouds, as if they would spell the answer out for her. When nothing eventful happened, however, she looked at Ludwig again and shrugged meekly. "I-I... forget..." She looked ashamed, as if forgetting something was a crime.

"...oh," Was all Ludwig could say, and a couple minutes of awkward silence was exchanged between them. Though it wasn't completely silent; kids were screaming with joy, and the sound of basketballs dribbling against the pavement echoed across the entire courtyard.

The blonde awkwardly fiddled with the bag of grapes. How he had managed to prevent them from getting squished when Feli had thrown herself against him, he didn't know. He was just glad that they were still plump and juicy-looking. He observed them for a moment, the urge to eat one overwhelming. But he knew he shouldn't eat them yet. He was saving them for the end of the day, because he just knew that he'd be hungry again by the time school was over.

"Eh, L-Ludy..." A small whimper emitted from Feli, who had somehow appeared right next to Ludwig. His head snapped up to look at her, startled out of his grape-craving stupor. "Can I have one of your grapes?"

"O... okay, but just one." Ludwig was reluctant to hand over one of the grapes, but... let's face it. This is Feli, the girl he'd had a crush on since about 2nd grade. That means he's been head-over-heels for the same girl for 3 whole years. He'd have to be a moron to refuse her a single grape. So, he took a grape out of the plastic bag and held it out to her.

Feli peered at the grape for a long moment, and Ludwig couldn't help but wonder what was taking so long when, all of a sudden, the brunette bit into the grape. While Ludwig was still holding it. The boy's face turned as red as a tomato, his blue eyes widening in shock. "W-wha... wha... what are you doing?"

Feli flinched at the outburst. She gulped down the part of the grape she had bitten, mumbling a sheepish, "s... sorry..."

Ludwig was too dumbstruck to say anything. He simply shook his head a couple of times. He then hastily shoved the remaining part of the grape (which was dribbling juice everywhere) into Feli's hands. "H-h... here... j-just... take it."

Feli blinked at him curiously before popping the rest of the grape into her mouth, making contented 'mmm' sounds as she munched on it. Meanwhile, Ludwig was staring hard at the ground, struggling to make the blush disappear. His attempts weren't exactly successful, however.

"Hey, um, Ludy..." Ludwig shifted his gaze back upward again and found himself looking straight into Feli's eyes. Ice blue orbs locked with chocolate ones.

And then something unexpected happened.

Feli leaned forward and pecked Ludwig's lips. It was quick-their lips probably were only connected for 3 seconds at the most-but somehow it felt much longer than that to the blonde.

When the brunette pulled away, a bright smile was on her face. "Thanks~" she chirruped. Her smile grew wider and Ludwig could've swore that she winked at him. But he couldn't be all too sure. He could only stare as Feli giggled and turned, skipping off to join some other girls that were playing jump rope and chanting Cinderella.

Ludwig stood there for a long time afterwards, face beet red and hand on his lips, as if he was trying to keep the feeling of Feli's lips against his fresh in his brain. However, the bell soon rang and he wasn't one to be late. He hurried toward the school doors, his mind still muggy from his first kiss, when something grabbed ahold of his hand. He stopped dead in his tracks. For some reason, he knew, without looking, who had grabbed his hand.

"Hey, Ludy... can you hold my hand until we get to the classroom?" Feli pleaded.

"Yes! U-uh, I mean... s... sure..." Ludwig coughed in embarassment before tightening his grip on Feli's hand and marching towards their classroom, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to show itself.

When they got to the classroom, Ludwig was about to (reluctantly) let go of Feli's hand. But before he could lift even a finger, his crush whimpered, "Do... do you think we can hold hands for the rest of class?"

"Of course!" He responded immediately, the smile finally revealing itself. Feli automatically smiled back, and the two walked into the classroom hand-in-hand, together.


End file.
